Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny (2015 Manga)
is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Yo Taichi, published by Kodansha and serialized by ''Gundam Ace. It is a remake of the 1996 manga based on the video game of the same name. Story Ensign Yuu Kajima, a fighter pilot and the sole survivor of his unit, was chosen to become the leader of the 11th Autonomous Mechanized Composite Corps (nicknamed "Guinea Pig Team"), an experimental unit created to test Mobile Suit equipment. During a mission, he and his team encountered an unknown blue Mobile Suit with overwhelming power, which attacked friends and foes alike. Since then, he became embroiled in a conspiracy surrounding the mysterious EXAM System. Chapters Volume 1 *STAGE 01: 11th Autonomous Mechanized Composite Corps *STAGE 02: Attack Under Moonlight *STAGE 03: Blue Terror *STAGE 04: Relentless Pursuit *STAGE 05: Fight to the Death in the Wilderness Volume 2 *STAGE 06: Ace pilot *STAGE 07: The defense of New Bern Base *STAGE 08: EXAM Resonance *STAGE 09: Blue Fate *STAGE 10: Nemesis Volume 3 *STAGE 11: *STAGE 12: *STAGE 13: *STAGE 14: *STAGE 15: Volume 4 *STAGE 16: *STAGE 17: *STAGE 18: *STAGE 19: *STAGE 20: Volume 5 *STAGE 21: "Project Legacy" *STAGE 22: "The Midnight City War" *STAGE 23: "The City of Melee" *STAGE 24: "EXAM Research Institute" *STAGE 25: "Claire Kilmer" Volume 6 *STAGE 26: "The Birth of EXAM" *STAGE 27: "Zion sweeping operation" *STAGE 28: "D Phase" *STAGE 29: "A confrontation of destiny" Volume 7 *STAGE 30: *STAGE 31: *STAGE 32: *STAGE 33: *STAGE 33.5: Characters Earth Federation *Yuu Kajima *Summona Fulis *Philip Hughes *Maureen Kitamura *Alph Kamra *Claire Kilmer *Ford Romfellow *Luce Cassel *Miyu Takizawa *Kilstein Lombard Principality of Zeon *Nimbus Schterzen *Marion Whelch *Dawn *Velma List of Mechanics Earth Federation *RGM-79BD-0 Blue Destiny Unit 0 *RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type *RGM-79［G］CV-ST GM Ground Type (Stealth) *RGM-79DO GM Dominance *RGM-79DO［AQ］ GM Dominance (Underwater Equipment) *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-1ST Blue Destiny Unit 1 (Stealth) *RX-79BD-1FA Blue Destiny Unit 1 (Full Armed) *RX-80EXAM-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *RX-80EXAM-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D *RX-78XX Gundam Pixy *RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith *YMS-15J Gyan Principality of Zeon *MS-07G-1 Gouf Vijayanta *MS-07G-2 Gouf Tactical Assault Type *MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom *MS-08TX［EXAM］B Efreet Custom Space *YMS-06Z Psycommu Early Test Type Zaku *RX-80EXAM-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *MS-11 Act Zaku Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story The Blue Destiny Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story The Blue Destiny vol. 3.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Side_Story_The_Blue_Destiny_vol._4.jpg GBD Vol 5 Cover.jpg GBD Vol 6 Cover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story The Blue Destiny vol. 7.jpg THE BLUE -DESTINY 01 main.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Re Vol 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Re Vol 3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Vol 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Vol 3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Vol 4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Vol 6.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_The_Blue_Destiny_Re_Vol_8.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blue Destiny Re Vol 9.jpg MS-08TX(EXAM)B Efreet Custom Space.jpg MS_Re_Design_Vol._10.jpg The Blue Destiny MS ReDesign Vol 11.jpg The Blue Destiny and MSV-R Goufs.jpg Gouf Vijayanta and Gouf Tactical Assault Type 1.jpg Gouf Vijayanta and Gouf Tactical Assault Type 2.jpg rx-79 BD 1ST.png RX-79BD-1FA Blue Destiny Unit 1 Full Armed.jpg RX-80EXAM.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story The Blue Destiny vol. 6 scan.jpg Side Story The Blue Destiny vol. 7 Stage 30.jpg Side Story The Blue Destiny vol. 7 scan.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-103927-4 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-104673-9 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-105120-7 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-105919-7 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-106675-1 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4041074992 *Vol.7 ISBN External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321510000282